At present, corridor lamps of various residential districts and office buildings are all designed in a humanized manner, for example, as being acoustic control inductive or electrostatic touch inductive, which fundamentally solves the problem of resource consumption due to overnight illumination of the corridor lamps. However, since an acoustic control switch cannot distinguish a sound source, a corridor lamp is switched on as long as there is a huge sound caused by a non-subjective factor, such as a sound of setting off firecrackers or fireworks, which also causes waste of resources; and an electrostatic touch inductive lamp can only be switched on when a person touches an inductive switch thereof in the dark, which is still relatively inconvenient for old people and night blindness patients.
Therefore, inductive lamps are increasingly used in the daily life, because the inductive lamps can automatically sense passing-by of a person, save energy, and are convenient to use. However, there are some problems with inductive lamps in the market. 1. Functions of the inductive lamps are too limited, as they can only be turned on when a person comes near the lamp and turned off when the person goes away from the lamp. That is, these inductive lamps only provide a single function of illumination, and do not have other functions. 2. For an existing inductive lamp, much attention is paid to a sensing function thereof, while designs of its configuration and structure are neglected, which causes large space occupation of a lamp body and lack of beauty in structure. Moreover, an illumination angle of the lamp body is limited, and it is not sufficient to illuminate an entire corridor.
With respect to the above problems, the inventor of the present application has conducted in-depth studies. By virtue of years of research and development and manufacturing experience in related industries and after long-term efforts, the inventor finally successfully develops the present application “multifunctional inductive lamp” so as to make improvements with regard to the problems in existing technologies.